Events
PREVIOUSLY ON AMC'S DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS Pre-Wikia Events A summary of Events that occurred during session between November 2014 and February 2015 Greenwitch Goblins Our group of heroes met under strange circumstances - getting dragged away from a burning town in sacks, by goblins. Our adventurers consisted of: * Euric * Elton * Bree * Hugamuga * Corey * Glenn After escaping the goblins sacks, euric resolved the situation non violently, by offering to pay the goblins double what they were promised. The group was told to meet the golblins in town in three days to pay them. They had no intention whatsoever of doing this. They all headed back to town, with their newly looted sacks. Save the town The party then headed towards the town fort, where they were greeted by Governor Nighthill. Despite a shaky start our heroes valiantly defended the town, setting up an ambush at the town's windmill. Snake forest After the commotion, the Governor told our party that the town ranger was missing, along with a number of other townsfolk. The party retraced the goblins' steps back through a snake infested forest. In this forest, Corey Forest and Glenn Pipehill were lost, presumed dead. After a very close encounter with some snakes, the remaining members of the party regrouped and went through the forest, attempting to rescue the missing villagers. On their way, they found a group of bandits. After killing all but one bandit, they were about to begin the interrogation when a mysterious figure shot a fireball at this last bandit, killing her instantly. This mysterious figure turned out to be Osros Costanzos, the town ranger. Osros was a bit of a dick, but he said he knew where the villagers were being taken. Cave Eventually, despite getting lost, Osros indeed found the cave in which the villagers had been taken to, which smelled of burning flesh. An attempt was made to pretend the party were fellow bandits who had captured the town ranger and another townsfolk, who was ELSE PRETENDED TO BE A PRISONER?. Upon finding the bandit leader, they saw the villagers lined up to be put onto a fire. Unfortunately, the party buckled under the pressure and instead the leader took Osros and WHO?, and told the others to get out of his sight. Despite this failure, the remaining group members weren't (too badly) disheartened, and they found a secret tunnel. The secret tunnel looped around, giving our heroes a chance to secretly untie the hostages. Somehow, they managed to untie all of the remaining hostages, and rally them despite being unarmed against this mysterious cult. Upon seeing this, the leader decided this was not worth his time, and cast a portal spell to leave. However, the portal then started pulling the adventurers in with it. Mage's Dungeon The players found a mysterious room full of more portals, upon being sucked through the portal. Here, the adventurers found the Staff of Levitation, Longbow of Re-aiming, Trident of Aiding, and the Mercy Shortsword. After completing four tests, the cultist leader stands before them, and urges them to join his cause, which is to gain control of the Weave, in doing so limiting magic to only those in his cult. Then, everything turned white and they heard a mysterious voice, claiming to be Mystra, urging them to stop Bane and his followers, saying they aim to rebuild the The Weave Tearer. The players were then teleported away, back to their own plane of existence. Upon finding themselves back at Greenwitch, the mayor offers them the opportunity to be rangers, on salary, to which the group gladly accepts. The party then decides to go to Baldur's Gate in an attempt to find this weapon before the cult of Bane does. Baldur's Gate Sewers The players are tasked with clearing out a mysterious disease affecting the urchins in the sewers, as no one else in the city cares. This is where Hugamuga did his first attack, killing the funghi that was plaguing the urchins, and then being caught in the spores the funghi released upon death. He and other party members were rushed to the Temple of Helm to get first aid. Regardless, the Urchins seemed pleased, though unable to spare any gold, much to the dismay of Euric who then made them cry. "Friends" of Ozros * Osroz had some bitch from his homeland come and plead for help * Turns out she was a super bitch and betrayed us * In the heat of battle Osroz did an Osroz and exploded * Rest in Peace Cursed! * After meeting some paladin and getting drunk some of us woke up literally blind * turns out the whole town was blind * shit bro * priest at a temple said something about flowers that could cure people so we went to the marsh to get them Marsh of Chelimber * met lizard people, they're pretty cool * got a flower, went back to town * turns out, we need like a tonne of flowers, not just one * went back, got some "amulets of micheal bay", killed some bandits and got more flowers The Water Queen's Temple February 2015 23/2/2015 Jannath's Office The group serched Jannath's office, only to find nothing but a blank piece of paper that was clearly hiding something. Upon further inspection it was a note written in "under common". Somehow, Derio nearly got thrown in jail, but Skie bailed him out. The Linguist society Skie sent the group to a linguist to decipher. They were so happy for someone to come see them that they did it for free! The note said“We were attacked. Numbers low. Bring back the kidnapped girl and we will rally behind you tomorrow night to avenge Reynold”. While the group was arguing what to do, Elton teleported the whole party, plus 3 urchin boys that Bree had befriended, to the lizards. Lizard trap The group ambushed Jannath as she was attempting to free the Water Temple Priestess. They then decided to start working together, to somehow reslove the conflict between the Cult of Bane and the Cowled Wizards. Bandits The group fought some bandits. They had scary dogs. One of the dogs killed Valentius. Then Frithjof got really upset and killed Mohammed. Euric made Frithjof start laughing to make him feel better. Then, for some reason everyone blamed Euric for the kids death so a Planetar rocked up and now we're in Cloud City Court. March 2015 9/3/2015 A Man has Needs Our heroes (and Euric), arriving in the celestial realms, witness the trial of Euric Well. Despite everyone almost universally agreeing beforehand that Euric deserved death for causing Mohammed's death while trying to teach Bree a lesson, the entire party was satisfied with the Planetar's sentence of replacing Euric's hands with swords, as it was "fucking awesome". Euric somehow convinced the court to keep one of his hands, because "a man has needs". Beregost After the Celestial Beings dropped the party off in the town of Beregost, they all remembered that Jannath was with them, so Diero summoned them again to give her a trial, sentencing her to death after she has completed her objectives in stopping the Cult of Bane. It was during this second trial that Hugamuga started lagging out, making him only able to communicate via text. Beregost: Round 2 After being dropped off in Beregost for a second time, our party discovered that the mayor, who was by all accounts, a cool guy, had recently "left town", and had been replaced by a vampire mayor named Mora, who was also "pretty cool" according to the populace due to the increased trade in the town from her fishing of the lake. Upon contacting the mayor, she set our party on a quest to discover who had secretly been draining blood from children in the night, and casting suspicion on her. Vampires After some detective work, our adventurers found out that it was the town Unicorn stealing blood from children - because Mora had attacked the previous mayor, and turned him into a vampire. However he was too weak, and required his trusted steed to keep him alive. Disgusted, our team, particularly Diero, led a revolution against Mora, raising an impromptu army in the middle of the night through his inspiring speeches about fish conservation. Euric, Bree & Elton were attempting to deceive the vampire by having Euric disguise as the previous mayor. This plan backfired when they realised Mora wanted him dead. ''As such, she immediately imprisoned Euric, who was put in a room, locked up along with dozens of other prisoners who appeared to have been there tied up for days if not weeks. Euric, ever resourceful used his mage hand to get out of this predicament, and went to hide in Mora's tomb - but not before attempting to steal from the other prisoners. Diero began marching on the castle with his rabble, and Mora became worried. She fled to her tomb only to find Euric, lying there. He feigned friendship, before going to the potions room and drinking whatever he could find. He came across a particularly cloudy potion, and drank it. It was at this point he turned into a gas cloud, and would remain so for the rest of the night. After a hard-fought fight, in which many innocent lives were lost, the adventurers strategically used water (one of the vampire's weaknesses) to defeat her. In her potions room, was a potion which cured vampirism. Which Euric drank. All of. Understandably, our adventurers were not happy with Euric. They found the mayor, and Euric vomited into his mouth, in hopes that some of the potion (which only needed a sip to be taken - not a whole bottle) would be ingested by the mayor. Eventually, the mayor woke up. The party was thanked, and the mayor began flirting with Euric, who declined the mayor's advances, clearly to the disappointment of the mayor. '''Death to Tyrants' With Beregost back in the hands of its presumably capable mayor, the team headed back to Baldur's Gate. Upon arrival, Jannath said that it was time to take on the Cowled Wizards, as per the Celestial's demands. Armed with potions of magic resistance, the party gathered forth and began marching on the Cowled Wizards. The plan was simple: they were to distract the lower level guards, while Jannath teleported into the top level to take care of their leader personally. After opening fire on the bottom guards, the team had no choice but to fight their way through the compound. In a room full of treasure, was Corey Forest, tied up. He claimed he had asked the Cowled Wizards for help, they were the only ones who could reduce the size of his gratuitously large penis. But they betrayed him, and had begun using its power for their own purposes. In the next room, Jannath was fighting their leader. The team helped, and the man begged for mercy - claiming to kill him was to only start a war - our adventurers could be the next cowled wizards, fair and just. Diero killed the man. Brooding Gloom After finishing up at the Cowled Wizards compound, the group set about finding out where Euric was whilst not aiding the group in their fight. Bree had a suspicion, and went to the urchins to ask if they knew. Upon arrival, Bree was asked where Frithjof and the others she took to a party last night were. Bree noticed something was up, and it all led back to Euric. Euric, in his quest to take revenge on the Celestials who stole his hand, had found a cult of Bhaal, and had tricked the urchins into getting drunk and then proceeded to slaughter them all, taking Frifthjof's hand as a trophy (having said: "you take my hand, I take yours"). After a fight, Euric knocked Bree unconscious, but left Bree alive, only taking her tongue. After another chase, the group, minus Diero and Cory, tracked Euric down and finally slaughtered him - in the very room Euric had slaughtered the innocent urchins, their blood and limbs coating the walls. Bree could not handle the trauma, and the feeling of responsibility she felt for introducing these urchins to the group, and knelt on Euric's sword, finally letting her injuries overcome her, now that Euric had been dealt with. Meanwhile, Diero and Cory found themselves in the council meetings, for Diero had lied to Skie and said that Jannath had wanted Diero to take her place. Skie, not having any evidence against this claim, allowed it, and Diero found himself Duke of Baldur's Gate, with Cory sent to bring the Lizardfolk back to Baldur's Gate to help in the defence. The council voted on the following items of interest: * Forced Conscription of Able-bodies: YES (4 - 1) * Trade Sanctions with Athkala - YES (3 - 2) * Having Lizardfolk in the Army - NO (1 - 4) * Crack down on citizens (as to ensure no more organised attacks such as the attack on the Cowled Wizards): NO (0 - 5) * Lie to Athkala, and tell them Baldur's Gate is cracking down on citizens (YES 3 - 2) And so ended the first season of AMC's Dungeon's and Dragon's. The characters are left with the choice of fighting the war they started, or stopping Shadowborn and the Cult of Bane in their quest to control the weave. What will happen? Fuck knows. Season 2 ???